In pot spinning, the yarn, deposited in the spinning centrifuge or the spinning pot as spinning cake, is wound after the end of the actual spinning process onto a previously introduced tube so that a spinning cop is produced. An empty tube is used for this which is held ready on the yarn guide tube during the actual spinning process and is lowered past the mouth of the yarn guide tube for initiating the winding process of the yarn body deposited on the inner wall of the spinning centrifuge.
The tube edge catches the rotating yarn shank exiting out of the yarn guide tube thereby, for example in a slot arranged on the lower edge of the tube, and prevents this shank from rotating further in this manner with the consequence that the yarn body deposited on the inner wall of the spinning centrifuge and rotating further with it loops around the tube and is rewound therewith onto the empty tube.
Due to lacking further rotation, the yarn separates from the draw frame when the draw frame supplies more material or is cut off, as is disclosed in German Patent Publication DE 43 24 039 A1, by a clamping and cutting device directly in the direction of yarn travel behind the draw frame. However, the yarn remains fastened on the tube, forms a trailing yarn or remnant of spinning yarn and can have a disturbing influence with its free end, which can be, for example half a meter long, at the spinning position or during the further handling of the tube or of the spinning cop.